


when everything is still untouched

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [22]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Nile takes a deep breath before entering the abandoned church.
Series: September Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	when everything is still untouched

Nile’s eyes readjust to the dim light inside the abandoned church. There are three men— _the men from her dreams_ —awkwardly standing in the kitchen like they’ve been waiting for her.

“Boys,” Andy says wearily. “Nile, say hello to each other.”

Nile opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

One of them offers her a kind smile. “Here, let’s get you something warm to eat. Joe?”

“Our dinner is almost ready,” Joe says, stirring what smells like a stew in a large pot. “Or we will be once Booker stops stealing the bread.”

Booker groans. “Then cook faster, old man.” ****


End file.
